the_northern_marches_of_vysardafandomcom-20200213-history
Notable Locations
Alistair's Stand = "A finger hold of order on a cliff of chaos." - Sigrun Whitehall, Owner of the Bob and Weave Taphouse = The only major settlement in the Northern Marches, Alistair's Stand is built on and among the ruins of the ancient city of Vervigrad, at the foot of the Brightsilver Hills. Founded in the year 422, the Stand, as locals call it, has grown from a fortified camp, to a veritable city. With a growing population, the city's prospects are good, providing the tides of chaos can be stemmed. Fort Victory = "Every time a ship leaves port, I wonder if we're going to be around to receive the next one..." - Absalom, Fisherman of Fort Victory = Set about twenty miles to the west of Alistair's Stand, on the coast of the Sea of Stars, Fort Victory was built five years ago to provide a secure port for ships bringing goods from the Heartlands by sea. The Fort is built on a cliffside overlooking Drownrock Bay, and a winding stone road descends from the cliff to the harbor below. The road between Alistair's Stand and the fort is heavily guarded, but even so, travelers and caravans must be alert. The Fort is now a sizable settlement in its own right. Brightsilver Mine = "There's more than silver in those hills, you mark my words." - Agran Bolt, Local Laborer = A large and prosperous mine, owned and operated by the Northmarch Mining Company, a relatively new organization with exclusive mining rights to the lands around Alistair's Stand. The mine is quite profitable, and brings in quite a bit of revenue into the city. NMC Agents work alongside the City to ensure smooth operations. The mine itself sits in the hills above Alistair's Stand, about six miles to the northeast. From the height, it commands a spectacular view of the surrounding lands, and a large watch tower, run by the City, looms over the mining operations. The Deepgate = "Human and Dwarf, working together again. It's a good time to be alive!" - Kerom, Dwarven Stonemason = Throughout the city of Alistair's Stand, many sunken paths lead to the halls of the Undercity, the Dwarven built halls below the city proper. Most of these paths are caved in, or otherwise unusable. From time to time, however, a section of the Undercity is found intact. The largest, and most promising such section has been dubbed The Deepgate, and even now, is being shored up and repaired. The Sunken Keep South of Fort Victory, along the coastline and deep within the Shrieken Mire, stands the sodden ruins of an ancient keep, built during the height of the kingdom of Astrata. Little else is known about the place, save for its sinister aspect, even in the bright noon-day sun. Sailors, coming north through Whitewater Straight say that they have seen figures about, here and there, though none could be identified. The Cracked Colossus South of Alistair's Crossing, between the Thresh and the Siltwash, east of the Seamarch road, among the hills there, stands a huge broken colossus, depicting a warrior, his arm outstretched. A tribe of vicious goblinoids makes its home at the base of the gargantuan statue, preventing further examination. Thandol's Span Sitting across the Thresh River, Thandol's Span is a massive, stone, many-tiered bridge built high above the water. The bridge itself is enormous, with the highest tier rising perhaps a hundred feet over the land and water below. A large gatehouse sits in the center, long since abandoned. Due to the structural instability, the bridge is not used, with travelers forced to head east along the river for two miles to a fordable location.